My Name is Finpaw
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Hello, my name is Finpaw. I have a story to tell you about myself. I am a cat... not just any cat, but a cat with gills. My Clanmates constantly terrorize me for it. Bramblestar sent me on a mission, and I know that this is my chance to prove to my Clan that I am not as useless as I seem. But, things take a turn when I suddenly fall for a tom that is in the Clan I'm spying on.
1. 01

**A/N: Today, when I was eating dinner, I looked at my piece of chicken thoughtfully. And I said: you know . . . this looks like a fish head. When I looked at it closer, I noticed the cheek bones and the pointed end. I noticed eyes, and the pepper and seasoning looked like whiskers and cat facial markings. I ignored my parents and brother when they asked me why I was staring at my chicken as if I had discovered the meaning of life.**

**So, that's how Finpaw was born.**

**.**

_My name is Finpaw. _I am ThunderClan's biggest secret. My mother is Dovewing, and my father is Bumblestripe. We used to be a happy family until they discovered that something was wrong with me.

There were four slits on each side of my neck. My name used to be Skypaw. Now it's Finpaw. I was against the name, but I could do nothing but watch as Bramblestar changed my name into Finpaw. Finpaw the fish-cat.

Everybody made fun of me.

No cat cared about how I felt about being named Finpaw.

I wished I was still Skypaw.

Skypaw, Ivypool's apprentice, daughter of Dovewing, who was in the Three. Kin of Lionblaze, the greatest fighter in the Clan, kin of Jayfeather, the best medicine cat in the history of ThunderClan.

And then there's me.

Finpaw, the cat with gills.

Finpaw, the cat who prefers fish to squirrel.

FInpaw, the cat who has to sleep in a pool in camp to survive.

Finpaw.

The useless cat.

But, I was soon to discover that my gills would come in handy for ThunderClan. It was very dangerous for cats to spy on enemy territories or cats when we were about to raid or something. So, Bramblestar made a deal with me.

If I could use my gills to help ThunderClan, he would make sure that I became a warrior. Me, of course, wanting to impress my disappointed mother and father, quickly agreed.

I dreamed of it: Finpaw, the greatest cat who brought ThunderClan to their victory.

Bramblestar told me about the underwater tunnels in all the territories. Nobody knew about them except for RiverClan and us, ThunderClan. Bramblestar told me that RiverClan hasn't used them for seasons, though. They only use them to get to other parts of their territory quickly. There's a tunnel that leads to the lake, though, that RiverClan uses also. I knew that on full moons, I would have to be extra careful on my spy missions.

Today, Bramblestar is going to announce to the Clan that me, Finpaw, the cat with gills, is going on a spy mission.

As soon as he said it, the Clan protested. Lionblaze insisted that a stronger cat with more training went, which made me feel as if he had just stomped on my head and told me I was a stupid, useless cat.

Bumblestripe protested, telling Bramblestar that I wasn't ready. Even a mouse knew that he didn't want me to go because he knew I would fail. He knew that if I failed, the Clan would start to make fun of him because of his stupid daughter.

Dovewing said nothing, just stared at me as if I had grown wings. The same look she gave me when she discovered the four slits on the side of my neck.

"Enough," roared Bramblestar. "Finpaw is going."

And that was that. No buts, ifs, or ands about it. Me, Finpaw, the cat with gills, was going to become a hero!

**.**

**A/N: A rather short introduction. Next chapter will contain more words, and more talk and action!**

**Remember to review, follow, and favorite!**


	2. 02

**.**

_"The only reason Bramblestar chose you is because he knows that a RiverClan cat will kill an intruder, and he wants to get rid of you."_

Those are the mean words Cherrypaw spat at me. Molepaw was behind me, and the fur on their backs standing on end. Shortly after the meeting disbanded, they formed a tight circle around me, spitting mean words and pricking my fur with their thorn sharp claws.

"So don't think you're special," hissed Molepaw, his voice like claws scraping over rock as he spoke from behind me.

"I don't!" I protested. My voice was light and soft, barely audible. If I was laying in water, it would be more clear.

"Yeah right," snarled Cherrypaw. She sent a paw at my nose, and I flinched. I tried to get away, but Molepaw's claws suddenly swiped over my haunches. I yelped and moved forward. I was slow and sluggish on land, but in water, I was as smooth as the wind, and I moved as quick as a fish.

That's what I was.

A fish.

A giant, furry fish.

I suddenly gasped. My gills ached, and I stumbled forward blindly.

"What's going on?" wailed Cherrypaw.

"She needs water!" yowled Jayfeather, racing towards me. He grabbed my scruff and heaved me towards the pool in camp. He dropped me in there. I inhaled the water, sucking it in and sighing.

You see?

Without water, I'm basically dead meat.

I want to prove to my Clan that I can be the best I can, but it's impossible with my water issue.

"Are you alright?" the medicine cat asked. Cats had crowded around them, leering at me.

"Yes," I rasped. "I'm fine."

Jayfeather nudged me before turning and padding away. The cats disbanded, trotting off.

I sighed and curled up, knowing I would need to get all my sleep so I could start my mission in the morning.

**.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
